Injection devices have been known, in which the injected medium is widely fanned in the form of a ring cone coaxial with the injection nozzle, usually under the action of a swirling movement generated in the injection nozzle, and it is distributed over a large cross section in the surrounding medium, e.g., in the combustion chamber of a jet engine. However, the depth of injection that can be achieved with such swirl nozzles is relatively small, and the combustion chamber volume thoroughly mixed with the injected medium is correspondingly small as well.
A flow oscillator for generating a compact, singular liquid jet of long range has been known from EP-0 305 996-B1. This flow oscillator has a nozzle channel whose cross section is one-dimensionally expanded compared with the liquid jet, with a pair of diametrically opposed control openings arranged downstream close to the neck of the nozzle, with control fluid branched off via return channels being alternatingly admitted to the pair of control openings in order to thus switch the liquid jet between the narrow sides of the channel in a linearly oscillating manner. However, the injection path created by such a movement of the jet has a cross-sectional width that is limited to the jet cross section and is correspondingly narrow, so that a very great number of such flow oscillators arranged adjacent to one another are needed for the complete thorough mixing of surrounding spaces of great cross-sectional width.